yasmin_the_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Yasmin The Hero!
"Save Us All" '- The show's official tagline' Yasmin The Hero is the 4K!ds dub of the original Japanese anime, Yuki Yuna wa Yusha De Aru (Yuna Yuki is a Hero). It surrounds a young girl named Yasmin, who finds herself and her friends in a mystical world called Rainbow hills, where they gotta protect the defenseless Shim-Shim, a magical tree that gives life to all plants in every dimension! Plot Hold on a moment, we have some other things to fix! Be right back. Episodes * They All Start Somewhere * Reveal Your Past * Karen * The Dreaded Test * The Ultimate Power! * Four Senses * Veterans Can Be Heroes Too * Permanent Problems * Mia's Secret * Outbreak! * Even Heroes Can Be Defeated Characters Yasmin Moore Mia Jenkins Faith Nordenburg Olive Nordenburg Karen Walker Sophie Edith Soundtrack List * Flower Power * Flower Power (Instrumental) * We're Here! * Late Bloomers * Late Bloomers (Instrumental) * Yasmin's Theme * Faith's Theme * Olive's Theme * Mia's Theme * Karen's Theme * Sophie's Theme * Casual Day * Help is On The Way! * Forestize Warning * Battle! * Sealed * Dressed In Red * Problem Day * Mystery Day * Familiars * The Final Battle Official Novel After the show ended, 4K!ds tried to get rights to it's light novel companion, Washio Sumi is a Hero!, but failed. About a year later, in 2016, they tried again. They didn't get the rights, but since they still had the license to Yuki Yuna is a Hero!, they decided to write their own book about it. To be released in 2018 (ironically the same year Nogi Wakaba is a Hero takes place), will be a new novel called 'Natalie, Our Hero!', which is a written sequel to Yasmin The Hero!. It is rumored this could possibly be about a new team of magical girls protecting Rainbow Hills when Yasmin stepped down in the final episode, but it has not been confirmed. Video Game On January 1st, 2016, 4K!ds announced that a new video game was in development for Yasmin The Hero!. A week after that they released a photo of what seemed to be the cover of the game, and a single screenshot. It's likely they are recoding the original format of the Yuki Yuna Is A Hero video game. Screen Shot 2016-01-26 at 1.41.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-26 at 1.33.01 PM.png Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 11.14.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 11.05.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 11.04.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-19 at 10.22.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-19 at 10.22.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-19 at 10.21.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-19 at 10.21.42 AM.png yasmin ep1 edit.jpg Trivia * This was part of a project 4K!ds had done with Saban, called 'Saban Jump!'. Some of the other anime included was 'Warriors of Symphogear' (Senki Zessho Symphogear, 'Ava's Hunters' (Akame ga Kill!), and 'Magica Quartet's: Magical Molly!' (Puella Magi Madoka Magica). * Much like their dub of Yu-Gi-Oh, when a character dies she/he is sent to 'The Dark Realm', a dark place from which no-one can escape. * Due to the large amount of fanservice, and the said removal of several scenes would cause it to be too short, the episode "Idyllic Happiness" was completely cut. It was rumored it would have been called "Beached" if ever made. * The only other two countries to dub this was Germany and France. The others had subtitles. * The famous Light Novel, Washio Sumi is a Hero, was almost bought by 4K!ds (under the name Mia The Hero: The Official Prequel to Yasmin The Hero!), who would revise it and sell it on their own. But thankfully, the contract was never signed, shredded even, thus ending any attempt that day. * Sophie is featured on the cover of the official soundtrack.